SasuHina One-Shot: Time Of Dying
by MikaMika13
Summary: Hey! Finally posting something after a long time. SasuHina story again! Tried a little bit diferent way of writing, hope that it's okay! Please enjoy.


_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH ISN'T GREAT.**__.!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. One-shot: Time of dying.

Sasuke OPV

I slowly opened my eyes. The head was hurting, I couldn't move. Last thing I remembered, I was attacked by some of Orochimaru man… Those who were still left. I let my guard down.

I was laying on the ground, motionless in pain, no chance to move, to get away. I can see my miserable life flashing before my eyes.

And now, when I feel like there is no time left, all I can clearly remember is you.

How did we meet? Right, it was a month since Naruto brought me back to Konoha. We both were at a meeting about some clan stuff. I didn't even listen.

There was Sakura, a girl who I am supposed to marry in a week. Well, I thought it was normal, as she has always cared about me, besides, I didn't knew any other girl. I am supposed to think about her… Not you.

You were so shy, so distant all the meeting until you had to speak. Until you had to represent your clan. Your look in the eyes changed, voice was quit, but sure. Every word you spoke, you were sure about what you told. Maybe, as I later found out, because you were working on it for a while.

And every time I remember that, I can't help but smile.

When the meeting was over, you came over to speak with Sakura; she had to take something to the Hokage from you. And that's when she told me your name.

Hinata Hyuuga. You shyly moved your hand in front of me and patiently waited. I was stunned and I didn't react. Until Sakura punched me. You let out a small chuckle. And then you said my name, quietly, as if you were trying to make me comfortable for not speaking.

I didn't notice in your eyes even a small slice of disgust. It was in everyone eyes, except for Naruto, who was the most honest person I have ever met.

You smiled at me, told, it was nice to meet me and left.

I felt like an idiot. I only looked at you once, yet everything around me changed. You were the one, who motivated me to go to clan meetings, to prepare for them appropriately. Thanks to you I got so far.

I remember that one time, when you were slowly walking through the streets, looking at the bright sky. You were beautiful. You noticed my gaze on you quiet soon, came over and greeted.

I answered depressed. As always, but I regret that now. I needed to tell you at least how I felt. I needed to tell you that thanks to you I became alive again.

But, you know, I didn't want to dirty you with my life. With my miserable life. You already gave me much enough.

How long has it been since the day you appeared in my life? Oh, it's been already five months.

It's… It's strange. For the last few months we spent a lot of time together. Even thought you were just helping me with my clan papers, still. You were supposed to be with Naruto, help him. Take care about him… Because you love him, don't you?

And I was supposed to let you go. Not always ask you for help, when I already didn't needed that. I am selfish… Sorry. I never meant to take away your happiness.

And how many times I wanted to kiss you!? Every time you spoke, smiled, moved, I wanted to take you in my hands and never let go! Never let anyone have at least a small slice of the brightness you carry in your soul. I am selfish.

How you every time came over whenever I called, no matter what were you doing. Always. Would you come now? In my time of dying? No, that's already too much. I shouldn't be thinking about things like this.

But you gave me the chance to think of retrieving my life, my clan. Even thought it would be impossible to do it with you. I shouldn't have those thoughts about you. You are not mine, you're never going to be mine, but that doesn't matter anymore.

I can feel the warmth slowly leaving my body, your smiling face still lingers in my memory and it will never vanish, that's all I need.

-Sasuke! Sasuke! Hang in there! – Who is that!? Is it you? – Hinata? – I quietly whisper as I can't open my eyes or move.

-Stay strong Sasuke, don't die! I will heal you! – I realize that's not Hinata. Of course no. She probably is somewhere with Naruto, trying to protect him. This desperate voice was Sakuras. I should be thankful, but I wish I would hear her voice for one last time as I lose my consciousness.

I guess this pain proves that I am still alive. But I am too scared to open my eyes and look at the person whose hand is lightly lying on mine as I wish there would be the girl, who isn't supposed.

But I open them. And for my surprise, Hinata is sitting in the chair next to my bed in ward. She's asleep; a quiet and cute snore is filling the room and sounds like a sweet lyric to me.

But why is she here!? It's Sakura, who's supposed to be here, to hold my hand.

And for my happiness, it's the girl who filled my mind when it was my time of dying. The only person who meant something for me, the one, who made my life brighter, filled it with colors, made me better.

As I smiled, Hinata opened her beautiful eyes.

-Sorry, I woke you up. – I say, my voice is hoarse. She smiles her stunning smile. –That's okay. How are you feeling? – She takes her hand away, I want to scream so she returns it back in place, where it belongs, but that's a lie. Her hand doesn't belong in mine.

-I am just fine. Why are you here? – I am curious. She blushes, that looks so cute.

-You were mumbling my name all the time since Sakura fond you… - Now she looks guilty, probably because of the fact, that Sakura was hurt. And I have nothing to say. I needed her and she came, as I wished.

-You came… - I mumbled. Hinata nodded as if it was natural that she came.

-I can't ignore you when you are calling for me. If you need me, I will always be there. – Her voice so quiet, it gave me pleasant chills. She will always come.

-Then don't go anywhere. Stay with me… I will always need you. – Words left my mouth without thinking. Her eyes grew big, her face turned red. Neither of us expected those kinds of words.

-I… I… Sakura and Naruto… They… I… - But she couldn't make argumentative sentence. I couldn't hold in a small chuckle.

-You were the only one about who I could think wile blood left my body. I need you. You make me alive and I there is nothing I can do about it. – There was nothing to lose anymore. –You saved me. I survived thanks to you. – I reached my hand towards her. She was trembling, not much, but I noticed. Was she scared?

-Sakura saved you… - Hinata mumbled. –I wasn't the one who treated your wounds. – She looked away. No! I want her eyes to always look at me!

-You saved me from darkness, added colors to my life! I need you! You naturally sucked me in yourself, as sinking sand sucked in everything without the chances to get out. – Her eyes locked on me again. She was confused.

-While I was lying on the ground and thought that I will die, I came to conclusion that I love you and I am not going to let you go… - I got out of bed, it was painful, but I wanted to kiss her so badly for such a long time, that it didn't matter.

My lips touched hers, so soft and warm, they were trembling as well. But she got up, not breaking the kiss. Her hands wrapped around me, they were so calming and the pain was gone. I hugged her as hard as I could, but avoiding to make it painful.

-I am never going to let you go. – I whispered and locked her back in a kiss. It was even more pleasant that I imagined.


End file.
